


Giftbox ficlet for trillingstar

by Mimm



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/pseuds/Mimm
Summary: The prompt I used was:Kay | destination unknown; voicemail; riot gear250 words





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



Another nameless one. Kay preferred it that way. It was clear he didn't know how to put the riot gear on but Kay didn't help. Instead, he walked to the balcony for a smoke. No more overlooking a city. Instead he saw a neighbour watching tv half-naked, sprawled on a sofa.

After a few drags he returned inside.

"The helmet," he nodded towards it. "Put it on."

Close enough. He would do.

And it did feel good. It did feel familiar.

Until he began speaking, the nameless one, his voice too high.

Kay ignored it, finishing off what he had started, coming when he was still inside him. He knotted the condom and threw it in a trash bin.

It would be impolite to leave the guy on his own, so he gave him a hand. When he came, his voice was too high, and Kay wanted nothing more than for him to leave.

And he did, his name still unknown as he stepped out the door saying he hoped they could meet again.

"I'll look for you," Kay said, shutting the door.

He looked at the riot gear, pieces thrown carelessly all over the floor. He walked back to his balcony and picked up his phone, choosing familiar numbers, and listening. The neighbour had changed position, holding a bottle now.

Then came the most important part.

_I choose you. I'm sorry._

He had ignored the words for a long time, not trusting them. Maybe it was time to stop.


End file.
